Hey its okay
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Bee looks up to his dad...but things don't go to well but his dad is always there to help him Father and son story...I included all the Characters from each Transformers movie (such as Ironhide, Hound, Sentinel Prime, and others)


**_Bee looks up to his dad...but things don't go very well...but Optimus is always there to help him _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Bumblebee P.O.V<em>**

I ran around the house chasing after our Cybertronian dog I guess? I laughed around and jump for the dog but he moved out of the way. I then drop a glass cup from the table.

"Bee!" I heard.

I stopped and looked up with sadness. I see a red big bot walking towards me. He kneeled in front of me with those blue eyes staring right into me.

He is Optimus Prime…he is my father well sir….well he adopted me. I love him though with all my spark.

I looked at him, I know I did wrong. I shouldn't be running around the house. I swallowed, I'm about to cry.

"Bee…you know better than to run around the house" he said

I nodded and looked at the broken cup.

"Hey…you can get hurt…I don't care about the cup, accidents happen" he said

I looked up in shock. Is he mad at me…or what? I looked down and cried out. He held my chin with his fingers and smiled.

"Hey…it's okay" Optimus said. I smiled and nodded. Optimus kissed my forehead and he stood up. "Now go play some more little guy"

* * *

><p>I was training. I join the military here. I wanted to follow Optimus footsteps. He is a prime and I want to grow up to be like him. I'm still too young though but we start training real young.<p>

I tripped on a course and I hurt my leg. I was shot by one of the people who were shooting. It was a drill. It hurts so much.

I was lying on the hospital bed. Ratchet smiled and took care of my leg. I heard the door bust open.

"Dad…" I said as I looked at him. He ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh…Bee…you okay" he asked with worry. I cried a little as he held my head.

"It hurts…" I whispered

"Oh Bee" he said as he brought me to his chest. "How is his leg Ratchet?"

"It will recover soon…it wasn't a major damaged" he said

"Thanks" he said

"I don't want to go back to training" I said "I'm scared"

"Hey…you must it will help you throughout the future" he said "Trust me…"

I nodded and looked at my leg.

"Hey…It'll be okay" Optimus whispered

I smiled and nodded. "It will be okay"

* * *

><p>I heard explosion outside my window. I had the chance to go home and rest for a while. There were people yelling out. I looked out the window. Everything was being destroyed. Smoke was everywhere.<p>

I then see some people heading towards the house. I was pulled down to the ground and was hugged tight.

"Dad…?" I asked "What is going on?"

"I don't know my son" he said "I don't want to know"

Another explosion was heard but it was closer. People are yelling, screaming, some are in pain. Optimus just hugged me tight. I jumped when I heard a loud crack.

Optimus covered my ears and stroked my head. The open wide and the robots were aiming their guns. Optimus jumps up with me and puts me on the closet.

"Stay here" he whispered "And don't make a sound"

He closed the door and I hugged my knees. I heard yelling and shooting outside the door. I wanted to see what is going on but I'm too scared to look out.

I heard my dad yelled out in pain. I covered my ears and shut my optics tight. I want this to end. The sound was gone. Nothing was heard.

The door opened and I yelled.

"Shhh…Bee…it's me" Optimus said

"Dad…" I gasped as I hugged him. I cried on his shoulder and he lifts me up. "I'm scared"

"I won't let anything happen to you my son" he said

I don't want to let him go. I saw his arm, he was shot. I caressed it. He held my chin with his fingers again.

"Hey…it's okay" he said with a smile

* * *

><p>I ran across the field hitting each decepticons. I have improved on everything. I'm now a scout now. I had finished some of my test and now I'm ready to battle.<p>

Optimus got his friends and me to go on a mission. We had to end this war. What surprised me is that my dad's brother Megatron…is the one trying to end the Autobots.

I jumped up and I got shot on the back. I couldn't move a muscle. I was hurting. I looked up to see a robot with one eye coming towards me.

He aimed his big gun towards me. I closed my optics. There was a yelled and a shot heard. I opened one optic and saw the robot fall down hurting.

"My son" I heard. I smiled in relief knowing it is Optimus, my dad.

I carried up by him; bridal style. He was worried; I smiled a little.

"I'm fine…" I said

He smiled and kissed my helm. Ratchet worked on my back. It hurts what he was doing but it's the only way to cure it. I looked at my dad. I'm still a little afraid to move on and go out there in the war.

"Hey…it's okay"

* * *

><p>I had to stay back because of my back. I'm still recovering from the shot I got. The others went out to stop the decepticons from destroying the place. I heard some doors slamming.<p>

"Hurry…." yelled Ratchet

Ironhide and Hound were carrying someone on their shoulder. Crosshairs and Drift were clearing the area.

"Over here!" yelled Ratchet again

My spark stopped.

"Lay him here" said Ratchet as he immediately went to work. Ironhide and Hound came back out and stood still was they saw me.

"Bee…" said Hound

"Dad…." I whispered

Ironhide and Hound looked down.

"No…daddy" I whispered as I ran towards the room. He was in pain; groaning, his optics shut tight. "Dad…"

He heard it and opened his eyes to stare at me. His arm was missing. I think I know who did this. Sentinel Prime…his father…my grandpa. He had a stabbed wound on his chest.

I cried out as he yelled out. Ratchet tried his best to keep Primes spark online.

"My…son…" he whispered

I walked up to him. I held his hand. His hand was tightening mine. I could feel his pain. My spark was racing.

"Dad…" I whispered. I don't know what to say. I don't want him to go. I need him still. I sighed and hugged him.

His spark started fading.

"No" yelled Ratchet

Optimus hand grip loosened.

"No…DAD" I yelled

He then relaxed and looked at me.

"There…you go Prime…all better" said the medic. Optimus nodded and relaxed. Ratchet had got Optimus spark in control now. Optimus looked at me with worry.

"My son…" he whispered

I stopped him.

"Hey…It's okay" I said

He smiled and hugged me tight. Optimus kissed my helm.

As I grew up all he told me everything is okay. That had helped me a lot. He is my hero. I lay next to him. I smiled and I slowly fell asleep with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's Bee turn to tell his dad <strong>

**everything will be okay **

**just short story **


End file.
